Equestrian Army Chemical Corps (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
The Equestrian Army Chemical Corps are a faction that play an important role in the audio drama series Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. They first appear in the sixth episode, The Ice Mare. History & Fort Deadtree Antebellum The Equestrian Army Chemical Corps were tasked with production of a number of refined and processed chemicals for military use. One of the most noteworthy was purified liquid crystal used in balefire reactors aboard many of the larger airships. This was a fairly straightforward task though, that could be done largely automatically. The real research and time intensive work of the Chemical Corps was spent on the development of biological weapons and potions. They participated in many projects being carried out by the Ministry of Peace and Ministry of Arcane Science but were very specifically focused on incorporating many private industry companies into the military supply chain. One of the larger companies they worked with was called Ivory Laboratories. The Chemical Corps' collaboration with Ivory Labs was led by one of the company's founders, Nosio. He was the one leading the research into the Selective Organic Re-Agent. Project S.O.R.A. or simply the "Re-Agent" would be a biological weapon that could specifically target certain genetic traits. In essence, it was a weapon that could be spread over an area to kill zebras, and only zebras. The raw form of the Re-Agent was "untailored" however, and would have a similarly horrific effect on all animals that came into contact with it. As part of maintaining the ownership over the technology, Nosio never released the full formula to the Equestrian military. Experiments with different species were conceived, then Ivory Labs would create a representative sample of the treated viruses. This sample formula would then be mixed with some of the raw Re-Agent stored at Fort Deadtree and testing would be carried out at the remote location. After the Fallout The Last Day happened with very little warning, and most of the airships at the Fort were gone at the time. Because of this, most of the extant military members not part of the Chemical Corps were absorbed into it in the months and years following the apocalypse. Leadership feared any level of contact on the surface. The heightened background radiation levels could have untold consequences if ever accidentally mixed with the chemicals they stored. It could also adversely affect the Chem Trooper soldiers more based on the heightened chemical exposure they already experienced in their regular work duties. This imposed isolation also carried with it strong sociopolitical consequences. What the general population believed about the surface was completely based on the information given to them by those that went on expeditions. As time went on, only elite and heavily vetted special forces were allowed this permission. A secondary tier of soldiers were allowed to go up to consolidate the surviving airship parts, but they were never allowed to fly the ships or leave the fences of the airfield without express permission. Most of the Chem Troopers would go years between visits to the surface. Successive Colonels took advantage of this information flow for their own uses. From the beginning the Chemical Corps were disturbed by the mutants that now populated much of the surface world. Ghouls in particular were seen as an abomination... living candles of balefire keeping the world in the decayed rotting mess it remained. The Chemical Corps would go on several search and destroy missions, burning ghoul populations in their direct vicinity. Their primary goal was to recover the full formula for the Re-Agent from Ivory Laboratories. The one location they knew the general location of was the Ivory Laboratories HQ building in Heartfield. After several failed attempts to survive the ghouls of the city or Re-Agent filling the building, the Chemical Corps were forced to look for other sites. This was a difficult process of rediscovery. The location data they had stored on their computers suffered a fatal glitch when the bombs fell. Because of the surface conditions, they could not restore any of their airships for some years after the war. By that time, the world was so different the few pilots that had experience could not locate specific installations again. It wouldn't be until 180 years after the great war that a significant data collection was found at a remote Ivory Labs research station. That data would soon take the Chemical Corps closer to their goal than ever before with their new leader, Colonel Baker. Notable Members * Colonel Baker * Ranch Horn Quotes * "Well, from what we know, Manehattan was hit first. After that there were other reports coming in from all over, it was pretty chaotic. Half of the ships on base left for various places. The Pegasi forces, for instance, all went to one of their cloud bases. The underground levels of the Fort were mostly overseen by the Chemical Corps. This is where all of our storage areas, mixing facilities, and laboratories were placed… along with Fort Deadtree’s reactor. Once we were sealed up, the Chemical Corps were basically in charge because we were most of what was left. As the years went on, all the other units just got merged in with us." - Freezie (quoting Ranch Horn) * "But that is where the Equestrian Army Chemical Corps can make a difference. During the war, we were working on all sorts of special projects. Just like the rest of the kingdom, we were trying to find that “magic bullet” that would end the war once and for all. That research resulted in a major breakthrough… A tale of two chemicals. Working with Ivory Laboratories, we were concentrating our efforts on Project SORA, The Selective Organic Re-Agent. The Re-Agent was like a smart bomb, the perfect weapon of biological warfare. You could process it so it would only kill a select kind of creature… such as a Zebra." - Freezie (quoting Colonel Baker) Behind The Scenes * As a story faction, the Equestrian Army Chemical Corps are heavily inspired by the Raven Rock division of The Enclave from Fallout 3. * In the general sense, they are based on the U.S. Army Chemical Corps, especially as it was during the early days of the Vietnam War. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Factions (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)